1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to rail caps and more specifically to caps adapted for use with bed frame rails.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Table tops are usually provided with edges which typically present a relatively hard, narrow surface. A person leaning on such an edge for an extended period of time will experience considerable discomfort due to the configuration of this edge region. To alleviate this discomfort, it has been desirable in some cases to provide a cap having resiliently compressible properties and being adapted to fit over these edge regions to present a softer, wider surface. These caps have been somewhat elaborate in their construction and typically they have had to be permanently fixed to the table edge for example using nails or screws. In most cases, these caps have been designed to fit over a substantial portion of the top edge of the table as well as the side edge of the table.
With these characteristics, the caps of the past have not been particularly adapted for use with upstanding rails or planks such as those associated with the frames of water beds. These rails, which are typically 2 .times. 10 planks, form a bladder cavity within which the bladder of a watermattress can be disposed.
Due to the fluid nature of a water bed, a person sitting on the edge of the bed is supported primarily by the relatively hard, upstanding bed frame rail. Due to its narrow configuration, the rail tends to exert a considerable pressure on the person with resulting discomfort. For this reason, it is desirable to provide these rails with caps which present a relatively broader, softer surface. This will not only make it more comfortable to sit on the edge of the bed, but will substantially reduce the risk of injury to a person sleeping on the bed who might inadvertently come in contact with the rails of the bed frame.